


Libertad

by PrincessRoyal95



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Master/Slave, Mentioned Donquixote Doflamingo, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRoyal95/pseuds/PrincessRoyal95
Summary: —No —responde cortante dejándote confusa—. Serás más que mi esclava.*[N/A] Notas de la autora.*Los personajes que utilizaré para esta historia pertenecen a su creador: Eichiro Oda.*Las imágenes o vídeos que utilizaré para esta historia pertenecen a sus creadores.*Contenido explícito: Lemmon (+18)
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader





	Libertad

Sabes perfectamente que no puedes escapar del destino porque ya eres parte de su vida. Una tortuosa vida que nunca has querido formar parte. Tus padres te abandonaron cuando solamente eras una niña. Has sufrido de muchos abusos por parte de otros niños y de hombres que solo ven a una simple muchacha que sirve para abrir las piernas a cualquiera. Quieres morir de la vergüenza y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Ya no deseas vivir más y quieres que alguien te estrangule hasta que veas la luz dándote entender que ya es hora de irte.

Te convertiste en una esclava por los Reyes Celestiales. Te marcaron como suya y nadie podría comprarte. Ya lo dabas todo perdido, solo eras un juguete para aquellas personas que se creen intocables. Y un día, estando en el archipiélago Sabaody, tus ojos se clavaron en un muchacho bastante apuesto, de cabellos rubios y con una gran sonrisa no forzada mostrando lo feliz que era. Sabes que él te dobla la edad, pero había algo en él que te cautivaba demasiado y tienes miedo de que sea un pecado tener sueños húmedos con él.

Solo sabes una cosa y te sabes aquel nombre que cualquiera que lo pronunciara sería ejecutado. Es un hombre poderoso dentro del Gobierno, un perro más.

Donquixote Doflamingo.

Cuando supiste su nombre no dejaste de soñar con él, teniendo sueños húmedos, queriendo ser parte de su mundo lleno de libertad y no ser esclava de nadie más. Solo de él. Aquel hombre lleno de pecados y es una fruta prohibida para cualquier mujer. Aquellas chicas tienen demasiado suerte en tenerlo cerca. Ojalá la suerte cayera del cielo, pero nunca has tenido esperanzas.

Sin embargo, un día cualquiera durante la noche, escuchas como alguien abre la ventana que daba acceso a tu cuarto a lo que te levantas con algo de miedo pensando que alguien te iba a violar o a secuestrar. Y no te esperabas que aquel hombre de abrigo de plumas de flamenco apareciese ahí como si fuera un caballero a punto de salvar a su dama. Estabas impresionada, no podías articular palara alguna por la impresión. Doflamingo extiende su mano a modo de invitación para liberarte de aquella prisión. Un sitio que no te sientes feliz.

Tú, sin dudarlo en ningún momento, lo aceptaste quedándote hipnotizada por unos instantes en la mirada del Shichibukai. Él simplemente sonríe y te atrae con fuerza para sacarte de ahí de una forma majestuosa: volando por los aires. Abres los ojos impresionada de que aquel hombre pudiese volar libremente por el aire, demostrando realmente que es un verdadero pájaro. Tal vez, es debido por su habilidad, algo que tú escuchaste en ese momento. El cansancio te domina por lo que cierras los ojos con el miedo de que todo sea un sueño.

Y al cabo de unas horas, te llevas la grata sorpresa de que te encontrabas en un sitio diferente a la prisión. Era el barco de los piratas de Donquixote, estabas en el barco de aquel hombre afamado. Te encogiste en tu sitio, al escuchar unos pasos dirigirse hacia a ti y era aquel hombre dispuesto a alzar su mano hacia a ti. Tú cerraste los ojos con miedo a que te hiciera daño; sin embargo, nunca te esperabas que Doflamingo te quitase aquel collar que fue una tortura para ti por muchos años.

Querías llorar en ese instante. Ahora te sientes libre. Ante sus ojos eras un pájaro enjaulado que quería sentir la libertad, que el viento juguetease con tus cabellos y supieras que ya estás a salvo. No iba a dejar que nadie te hiciese daño sin su consentimiento hasta que tú dijiste que estarías a su servicio, que serías una esclava para él.

—No —responde cortante dejándote confusa—. Serás más que mi esclava.

No entendiste aquellas palabras hasta que te diste cuenta del porqué muchas mujeres le desean. Es un hombre dominante que le gusta tener en su poder todo lo que desea y él, desde que te vio, siempre ha deseado tenerte en sus brazos y darte todo el cariño que nunca has tenido. Y cuando se tratan de bellas damas como tú, mataría a cualquiera que se atreviese a mirarte o hacerte daño.

Fuiste entrenada en todo el trayecto por él para satisfacerle cuanto quisiese. ¿Quieres saber cuáles fueron su entrenamiento? Oh, cada vez que piensas aquello, te sonrojas y tus bragas se mojan al instante. Entrenó tu cuerpo para que te acostumbraras a él ante sus caricias y cómo deberías jugar con él. Un largo proceso de entrenamiento que siempre te dejaba con más ganas y querer llegar algo más. Nunca llegasteis a más. Siempre te dejaba en ese proceso tortuoso que para ti es frustrante. ¿Por qué te hace eso? A lo mejor para que entendieras que lo que diga él tiene que acatarse perfectamente.

Cuatro semanas de sufrimiento y, al final, llegaron a su destino. El sitio que reinaba el gran Shichibukai, proclamado como rey de esas tierras: Dressrosa. ¿Cómo es posible que ese hombre de tres metros tenga un reinado así? Cada vez te sorprende este hombre, lo que es capaz de hacer. Aunque notas como tu cuerpo se tensa sintiendo la sensación de que algo va a ocurrir en ese reino. Lo sabes con solo mirar a Doflamingo que sólo sonreía sin dejar de mirarte. Apartas la mirada un tanto sonrojada, el rostro de aquel hombre era intimidante y te pone algo nerviosa. Aprecias como ese hombre alto toca tu barbilla son sus dedos llamando tu atención y para que le mirases.

—Esta noche será el gran día —comenta muy cerca de tu rostro— Quiero que estés lista para lo que va a ocurrir. —Sus dedos ascienden por tu rostro acariciando lentamente una de tus mejillas—. Hoy serás mía —susurra para luego alejarse en cuanto tus mejillas se han tornado más rosas que nunca.

Tu corazón no paraba de palpitar desde que aquel hombre pronunció aquellas palabras: _«Hoy serás mía»._ Hoy será el día en que tus sueños más húmedos se van a cumplir, hasta notas como tu garganta se va secando cada vez que se acercaba el momento. Y lo peor de todo es que Baby 5 ha estado contigo todo este tiempo comprándote una ropa de encaje para esta noche porque se lo pidió Doflamingo. Solo esperas que no sea demasiado... sexy. Querías que la tierra te tragase en ese instante, ya que la chica te hizo probar uno y te veías de lo más adorable para ojos de cualquiera. Querías quitártelo, pero ella te lo impidió ya que te obligó ponerte tu ropa de siempre.

Te estabas poniendo nerviosa porque ya estaba llegando el momento, solo faltaba unas horas para que fueras a la habitación de aquel hombre. Notas como tus bragas van empezando a mojarse cada vez que tus pensamientos van más allá de tu imaginación. Hasta que, sin darte cuenta, te mordías el labio con fuerza queriendo que llegase ese momento.

Y, finalmente, ya estabas en su cuarto esperando con paciencia a tu ¿amante? No estabas segura, ya que él dijo que no eres una esclava ante sus ojos. Eres algo más para él. ¿Un regalo del cielo? ¿Amante? ¿Pareja? Muchas palabras y oraciones, y, sin darte cuenta, ya "El Joker" estaba en la habitación admirando el gran regalo que hay en la cama. Eras tú, aquella mujer que deseaba tenerla en sus brazos y liberarla de aquella prisión de tortura.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Te asustas al escuchar su voz.

—En... nada —limitas a decir en ese mismo instante desviando la mirada en él.

—No me gusta que cuando te hable desvíes tu rostro. —Ya él estaba cerca de ti mientras posa la mano en tu cabeza acariciando tus cabellos.

—No puedo evitarlo —confiesas alzando la mirada encontrándote aquel hombre impotente. Un hombre que es un pecado tocarlo.

—Ya estás entrenada, mi pequeño pajarito. —Te sonrojas de golpe al escuchar ese nombre que te puso hace un montón de tiempo—. Es hora de que seas mía esta noche.

Y sin esperar, te acuesta completamente en la cama acorralándote entre las sábanas con sus piernas y brazos. Te sientes pequeña a su lado por la diferencia de altura que hay entre los dos. Y más conociendo la naturaleza de Donquixote, un tanto dominante que con solo la mirada es capaz de desnudarte al completo. Con tantos pensamientos no te diste cuenta de que ya te estaba besando con algo de impotencia tus labios, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin probarlos. Gemiste bajito mientras llevas las manos en sus cabellos tirando con fuerza.

Ríe conociendo ya perfectamente como eras en la cama. Para él, era la mecha que enciende de tu corazón y de tu zona baja que ya estabas realmente mojada. Él no desaprovecha la ocasión en quitarte aquella ropa que estorbaba para sus manos para poder tocar cada poro de tu piel y, obviamente, ver aquel encaje de ropa que le pidió a Baby 5.

Se lame los labios al ver completamente aquella ropa un tanto sexy para sus ojos y también para cualquier hombre que no sea él. No quiere ni pensar que ocurriría si alguien, que no sea él, se atreviese a tocarte. En el fondo sabe que no eres virgen por lo que te ha pasado. No hacía falta que le contaras lo sucedido ya que vio cada batalla, cada cicatriz que decora en tu cuerpo por aquellos desalmados. Le daban ganas de encontrarlos y matarlos con sus propias manos.

Llevas las manos a tu ropa de encaje con algo de timidez casi cubriendo todo tu cuerpo. Doflamingo sonríe viendo que aún eres bastante tímida. Sus dedos, un tanto hábiles, van acariciando lentamente todo tu cuerpo, explorando cada poro de tu piel haciendo que tus labios salen pequeños suspiros de placer que hacían estremecer al Rey de Dressrosa. Le encantaba escucharte de esa manera, tan sumisa para él y para sus ojos.

No quería quitar aquel encaje ya que te veías de lo más atractiva con ella, pero desea tocar aquellos montes que decoran en tu tórax. Y menos mal que el gancho se encontraba delante y así poder quitártelo. Tus pechos rebotaron un poco al sentirse liberadas por aquella prenda y tus pezones se erizan cuando sientes el aliento de aquel hombre mayor muy cerca de ellas. Te sonrojas aún más quedándote un tanto vulnerable mientras notas aquella lengua un tanto viperina para tu cuerpo que gimes bajito. Quieres más de él y, como si te hubiera leído la mente, una de sus manos desciende hasta tu zona baja acariciando lentamente por encima de tus bragas. Una risa sorna aparece en sus labios alertándote.

—¿Ya estás mojada, mi pequeño pajarito?

—Sí... —respondes sin tapujos.

—Como me gusta que estés mojada para mí —aparta un poco aquella prenda acariciando lentamente tu clítoris; sin embargo, sus dedos resbalaban por culpa de tu esencia—. ¿Tantas ganas tienes que te la meta?

—Sí.

—La verdad es que estás demasiada preparada. —Se lame los labios de nuevo sin dejar de mirarte—. De hecho, puedo metértela ya.

—Le deseo, Doflamingo —pronuncias su nombre, pero él te mira como si no le hubiera gustado que le llamaras de esa manera estando en la intimidad.

—¿Ya te has olvidado como deberías llamarme? —Con sus dedos, abre los pliegues de tu entrada y con uno de sus dedos va acariciando y haciendo círculos en tu entrada.

—Por favor, Daddy.

—Así me gusta —besa de nuevo tus labios degustando aquel sabor agridulce de tu boca.

Y sin más preámbulo, mete dos dedos de golpe donde arqueas la espalda con sorpresa y escapa un gran gemido muy cerca de sus labios. Esa invasión empezaba a moverse con fuerza en tu interior provocando pequeños espasmos en tu cuerpo y abres más las piernas recibiendo cada vez más. Esa sonrisa amplia que decoraba en el rostro de Donquixote se expandía aún más percibiendo que eres receptiva ante sus caricias. Te ha entrenado demasiado bien durante el viaje.

Gruñe bajito sintiendo como cierras aquellas paredes vaginales avisando que estás a punto de tener tu primer orgasmo en aquella noche y te dejó que lo liberases. Te quiere ver más preparada que antes porque, digamos que su miembro no es nada pequeño ni mediano. Ya que él es demasiado alto y el tamaño importa.

Un gran vacío se elabora en tu zona baja mientras vas intentando recuperar algo de aire, y con la vista nublada, ves como aquel hombre se desabrocha su pantalón mostrando su gran majestuosa virilidad que solo tragas saliva. Ya lo probaste una vez en tu boca, demasiado grande y con un gran grosor que pensabas que nunca cabría en ella, pero es posible con entrenamiento. Además, también probaste su esencia, un tanto amarga pero adictiva.

Sujeta tus muñecas para hacerte girar quedando tu cuerpo boca abajo y te pone en posición de cuatro, lo cual te sonrojas aún más sabiendo perfectamente cuáles eran sus fetiches. Él te los contó y su preferida era ésta ya que, como bien sabemos, el humano es como un animal nacido del Homo Sapiens. Y casi la gran mayoría de los animales lo hacen de esta manera y para un hombre es de lo más excitante.

Sin previo aviso, ya notas la envergadura de aquel miembro entrar en tu cavidad y sueltas un gemido fuerte e, inconscientemente, muerdes con fuerza las sábanas. Hacía años que no lo hacías y no recordabas lo mal que te enfermaba. No obstante, con él es diferente, se siente de maravilla que deseabas que no se acabara esa sensación de vacío. Hasta que sientes como va moviéndose con algo de salvajismo incitando de nuevo esos espasmos. Es como si ya él conociera cada parte de ti en tan solo unas semanas. Es lo que hay cuando es alguien con algo de experiencia, ¿verdad?

Sientes las manos de él posarse en tu cintura queriendo profundizar más las embestidas, escuchando cada gemido por cada golpe que recibías. Tus paredes vaginales aprietan aquella gran envergadura hasta que sientes como toca un punto un tanto desconocido para ti que te derrumbas al instante. Doflamingo solo ríe internamente encontrando un pequeño botón. Un pequeño tesoro mejor que el One Piece: el punto G.

Golpea con fuerza aquella zona en donde ya no gimes, sino gritas alto y con fuerza. Es como si él quisiera que tus sonidos fueran escuchados por todo Dressrosa para que todos sepan que eres suya y de nadie más. Y quien se atreva a tocarte será hombre muerto.

Y, finalmente, notas el segundo orgasmo liberándolo completamente y él hace lo mismo liberando su semilla dentro de ti. Te sonrojas con fuerza al notar aquel semen caliente recorrer por toda tu zona vaginal. Te muerdes el labio con algo de excitación y cierras los ojos con fuerza ya cayendo cansada.

La mano de él acaricia lentamente tus cabellos haciendo que te relajaras un poco y te quedases dormida al instante. No escuchaste las palabras de él cuando caíste a los sueños de Morfeo, pero tienes el presentimiento de que te ha marcado de por vida. Tú ofreciste tu cuerpo mientras él te da aquello que anhelabas: la libertad.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Otra obra más sacada de Wattpad! Espero que os guste mucho y que sigáis apoyándome. <3


End file.
